Save Me, Save You, Save Us
by BrookeValerio
Summary: Brooke Davis is about to be in for a ride. Saving a young girl on the brink of suicide, who parties more than high school Brooke, and who is completely broken from the inside out? Typical Monday for Brooke... or is it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I walked down the same road, in the same town, the same gloomy overcast that seemed like it was there every day. There was no point anymore. What was the point of living, when nobody wants you? Nobody loves you? Nobody even cares? There wasn't. I was done._

Brooke Davis was sitting in her store, going over orders and trying to make sense of all the numbers; she just couldn't focus today. It was going to be stressful today, she just knew it. Millie came through the back doors, a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong, Millie?" Brooke asked, rushing over to her friend.

"Sam just called; she needs your help." Millie said, handing Brooke her keys and directions.

_I didn't want to wake up, sleep was so sweet. Why must someone try to help? Why couldn't they just let me suffer? I suffer in silence, I wouldn't bother anybody… Where was I?_

Brooke finally made it to the location she was given; one town over, an abandoned looking house. In typical Brooke form, she thought to the worst; was Sam hurt? Walking up to the door she rang the doorbell and waited. Only moments later, Sam came to the door, tears streaking her face.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Brooke asked, grabbing the young girl and crushing her into a hug. "Are you hurt?"

Sam tried to smile, but even Brooke couldn't help right now. "I have a problem."

"Anything Sam, you know that."

Sam took a deep breath and led Brooke upstairs, to the girl lying on the floor sobbing quietly.

"Sam?" Brooke asked wearily.

"Her name's Jenna; she's my best friend. I need your help Brooke, I have no other answers."

Brooke looked down at the sad little girl in the floor, and the broken yet whole little girl she saved all those times before. She pulled Sam into a hug and promised her, "I'll help as much as I can."

_Who was talking? It sounded like Sam… and somebody else, a woman. I slowly opened my eyes and more tears came crashing down. _

"_Jenna? I'm Brooke; I'm here to help you."_


	2. Yes, It's Going To Be A Stressful Day

**Chapter One **

**Jenna – **

Once I was able to control the tears a little more, I was ready to talk. We went to the kitchen and I struggled to get some water from the faucet. We sat at the table, which was really nothing more than boxes stacked together and three mats on the floor. I didn't have a lot to work with.

"Jenna, I'm not here to hurt you; I helped Sam when she was in the same position as you."

I looked at Sam, skeptical. When was Sam ever in the same situation as me? Who was this strange adult that had sudden interest in me?

"If you're from the Agency, I'm not going back." I glared at the floor, watching a roach run from wall to wall.

"Jenna, I'm not from the Agency. I'm Brooke Davis. Sam called and asked me for help, and I'm more than happy to give it." She said, her raspy voice teetering toward sadness.

Sam, who was being unusually quiet for her finally spoke up; "Jen, she's not lying. Before we met, I was in a horrible place. Brooke helped me. She took me in and helped me through my problems. She can help you too."

My eyes were tearing up and through clenched teeth I whispered; "Why can't you just let me die?"

**Brooke – **

"Okay Jenna; here's the deal, are you listening?" I asked, getting upset, but not even really caring if she _was_ listening. "Life's tough, and shit sucks. Nothing can be that bad that I can't at least try to help with. I will help as much as I can, and so will Sam. So suck it up, pack your shit, and let's go. Understand?"

The look on Jenna's face told me that she did in fact understand, but she was skeptical.

"Come on, we'll go get a cup of coffee, something to eat, do some shopping and get you settled in."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jenna roll her eyes, and Sam grinning. Yes, today is going to be a stressful day.

(&(%

"This is really all the stuff you have?" I asked, horrified at the grocery bag she held in one hand, and the stuffed teddy bear and picture frame in the other.

She nodded, no meeting my eyes.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, already pulling my phone out.

"A pair of jeans, underwear and two shirts." She whispered, biting her lip.

"Are you particularly attached to any of that?"

"Just the bear and picture."

"Okay, just leave that stuff here." I said and turned on my heels. I was ready to get out of this place.  
>"Where are we going?" She asked, struggling to keep up with me; Sam was already getting the car.<p>

"Home." I replied. I heard her steps falter, and then pick up faster than before. Just like a newly revived heart.

The drive was long, spent only in silence. Jenna was staring out the window, Sam was nodding off, and I was in my own little world. How could this sweet, beautiful, little girl be so broken? It seemed nearly impossible. I had to stop off at the store and let Millie know what was going on, and that I couldn't come back in today or probably the rest of the week.

"Why are we here?" Jenna asked, as I pulled up to the store.

"I have something to do before we start the day," I replied, getting out of the car.

"If you want to come in, you're more than welcome," I said, shutting the door. I'd let Sam sleep, it's been a stressful day for all of us.

Millie greeted us at the door, "Oh Brooke! Thank God you're here!"

"I can't stay Millie. We have a situation," I started, and moved out of the way so Jenna could get through.

"Oh!" Millie said, surprised. "Oh… hi! I'm Millie!"  
>"Millicent, this is Jenna. Jenna, Millicent, but we call her Millie." I introduced them, walking to the back of the store to get my stuff I needed.<p>

When I walked back to the front, Millie was showing Jenna our teen's collection. I saw Jenna admiring a few things.

"You know, you can pick whatever you want Jenna. No limit." I smiled, grabbing my credit cards and putting them in my wallet.

"Do you work here?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Uh… you could say that."

Millie laughed, "Brooke's just being Brooke. No, this is her store, she owns Clothes Over Bro's."

Jenna stopped looking at the dress she held and looked at me. "_You're_ ?"

I nodded.

"Wow." She whispered to herself.

"Are you ready to go? Or did you want to pick a few things out?" I asked.

She shook her head, and put the dress back.

"Alright, go ahead and wait in the car with Sam, I have to do a few things and I'll be right out."

Once she was in the car and playing with the radio I grabbed a bag and got to work. A few dresses, a handful of shirts, a few pairs of jeans, a jacket, underwear, a bra… done.

"You're taking her in too, aren't you?" Millie asked; a small smile on her face.

"Yes," I sighed. "If I can help, I have to."

Millie nodded, "Don't worry; I'll take care of everything. I'm just a call away,"

I took a deep breath and started toward the door, "I hope so."


	3. Just Some Woman Who Changed Her Life

**(Just to clear some things up: this story takes place right after Sam goes to live with her birth mother, nothing later has happened. As of right now, Sam is still with her mother; Julian & Brooke aren't together, etc. Also, I understand that Brooke seemed to come off as rude in chapter one, and I apologize, but that will all be cleared up in this chapter. Thanks for reading!)**

**(P.S. If you haven't yet, click the links on my profile to view photos of the characters, as well as photos from each chapter! And tell me if you like my choice of 'Jenna', or who you think would be better!)**

**Chapter Two**

**Jenna – **

When Brooke got back in the car, she threw a bag at me. "What's this?" I asked.

"Some clothes to get you started;" She replied, driving down the road. "We'll go home, get you situated, and get you something good to eat, let you rest. Then tomorrow we'll start shopping."

"Brooke…" I began, "I… I really appreciate you taking me in; you didn't have to do that. But I… I really don't need all this stuff."

"Jenna, can I tell you something?" She asked, looking in the back to see Sam sleeping.

"Sure, I guess."

"Did you know that Sam lived with me before she found her birth mother?"

"No. She never said it was _you_, she just said that some woman took her in and changed her life." I said, watching the houses go by.

Brooke smiled a bit when I said that, "Well, that was me. She was, and still is, like my daughter. But my point is, I'd do anything for her, Jenna. Anything… and I mean that. You're a friend of Sam's; therefore, I'd do anything for you too."

I nodded in understanding and tried to smile. Who was this woman?

"And also… about earlier, I want to apologize for snapping at you," She started.

"Brooke, really, it's fine."

"No it's not. But I just… I need you to understand… you and Sam remind me so much of myself when I was your age; I never had people that cared either. So when I try to help… and I try as much as I can… and when I _understand_ how hard it is to actually _accept _that help… it kills me. I just want to make it better. Tough love is just a way I've learned to cope after Sam left. I'm sorry if I upset you."

I didn't know how to respond to that. So the rest of the ride was silent.

**Sam – **

By the way they were talking, I figured they thought I was asleep; which quite frankly, I wish I was. I hadn't slept in about a week. Rebecca wasn't at all the person she claimed to be. She was never home, never left food in the fridge, and not once asked my how I was. Which to be honest was horrible. I missed Brooke like crazy, even though we talked every day and I visited her once a week. I was actually on my way to come talk to her about a serious decision I had made when I found Jenna. I guess that conversation would have to wait a while.

I was on my way to finally finding sleep when I heard my name come up, and I stiffened.

"_Did you know that Sam lived with me before she found her birth mother?"_

"_No. She never said it was you, she just said that some woman took her in and changed her life."_

"_Well, that was me. She was, and still is, like my daughter. But my point is, I'd do anything for her, Jenna. Anything… and I mean that. You're a friend of Sam's; therefore, I'd do anything for you too."_

Maybe that conversation wouldn't have to wait _too_ much longer…

**Brooke – **

When we finally pulled up to the house, I reached back to wake Sam up, not even realizing that she was already awake. "Hey, have a good nap?" I asked.

She nodded and started to get out of the car. I turned to Jenna, "Ready?"

She looked up at the house, then the bag in her hands, then at me, and repeated the actions three times before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Come on, it's not that bad, I promise." I smiled at her, getting out of the car.

Sam had already used her key to open the door, and by the time Jenna and I got through the door, Sad had already gotten a pop and sandwich from the fridge.

"Weren't hungry, were ya?" I joked, setting my purse on the counter.

"Me? Nah," She laughed, kicking her shoes off and spreading out on the couch. I smiled seeing this. I missed her so much it hurt sometimes.

Jenna was still standing in the doorway holding her bag, and looking around like a lost puppy. "Come on Jenna, you can just set the bag down, I'll get it later. You hungry?"

She shook her head and Sam snorted, "J, I know you're hungry. Brooke can't cook, but she orders a mean pizza!"

I tried to glare at Sam, but it was the truth so I couldn't help but smile when she turned her head and grinned at me. "Pizza it is."

After the pizza was ordered, I gave Jenna the tour of the house. "And this right here is your room, if you want it."

I waited quietly while she took in the room. I had just got done decorating it. The walls were a light green, with flower pattered accents. The bed was white and orange, and it was very girlie, yet edgy at the same time. It had originally been Peyton's room, and I had just got done updating it a little.

Actually, I updated the whole house. Sam didn't know it yet, but I redecorated her room too, and I was really hoping she was going to like it. Her room was the same color as Jenna's but with black accents, and black bedding. It fit her style to a tee.

"It's… beautiful, Brooke. Thank you." Jenna smiled.

I smiled back, "No problem, Jenna."

The pizza finally arrived and we sat around the living room in our pajamas. (I lent Jenna a pair until we went shopping,)

"Hey Brooke…" Sam started, chewing on her bottom lip, which she does when she gets nervous.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Can I… can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sam, anything." I replied, setting my piece of pizza on the box.

"Can I move back in with you?"


End file.
